Teasing Sunshine
by orangefangirl
Summary: A little 'encounter' Deidara has with Itachi early in the morning...nothing happens, but it's suggested that they have feeling for each other. In other words: boyxboy suggestiveness. I think it's cute/ funny/corny, so R


The sun came down harshly on the blond bomber's face through the window. "Hnn…" he grumbled. Making a mental note to close the curtains before going to sleep that night, the ex-Iwa nin lazily turned over in his bed in hopes of getting a few more minutes of sleep. Before drifting of into slumber, he had blinked a few times, feeling a n unwanted presence nearby…

"Tobi, un."

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Can I ask you something, un?"

"Anything for you, Senpai!"

"Okay…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED, UN?"

Deidara proceeded to push Tobi off the bed with all the power one could muster so early in the morning. I think I should say that, for this particular blonde, it wasn't much. Tobi simply rolled off the bed and jumped back up energetically. "Well, Senpai, there was a reeeaaally scary thunderstorm last night and Tobi didn't want to be a bad boy and wake Senpai up, so he just crawled into bed with you." The masked wonder finally stopped his never ending sentence to take a breath. "Anyways, good morning, Senp-," "Shut up already! Just make sure to NEVER get into my bed again, un!" The artist had had just about enough of Mr. Look-At-Me-I'm-Hiding-My-Face-Behind-A-Mask-And-Acting-Like-A-Complete-Idiot for one morning than he, let alone anyone, could handle.

"If it'll make Tobi a good boy and make Senpai happy, then,"

"Yeah, yeah; just go eat breakfast or something, un."

"Okay!" Tobi ran out of the room screaming something about pancakes. 'I'm going to kill that brat someday. I swear he has ADD or something,' Deidara thought to himself as he put on the first shirt he saw. He then poked his head outside of his room, making sure no one was around. You see, Deidara wakes up every morning with his hair resembling that of a bird's nest. He sneaks into the bathroom down the hall everyday hoping to avoid being seen in such an unruly state by anyone, especially by a certain Uchiha. 'I just hate that guy so much, I don't wanna give him reason to poke fun at me. Yeah, that's it,' he told himself as he quickly opened the door to the bathroom before lunging inside. His dreams of safety for this morning were shattered as he crashed into a well-toned chest and fell to the floor, landing on his butt. "Oww…" the bomber mumbled as he rubbed his sore ass. "Who the hell-," Deidara cut his sentence short when he looked up and noticed who exactly he had crashed into.

In front of him stood Uchiha Itachi, wearing only a towel on his hips and with his hair loose and wet. As always, he had no expression on his face. All poor Deidara could do was gape at the half-naked man before him as a deep blush formed on his own face. 'Close your mouth! Get up! Say something! DO something!' his mind screamed at him, but the blonde was frozen from either shock or embarrassment. Who knew? Deidara's blush did not go unnoticed, as the Uchiha smirked and reached his hand out to help the other up. Said bomber slowly took the hand that was offered and felt himself being pulled up to his feet. Deidara couldn't bring himself to look at Itachi's face, so he just settled on staring at the ground between them. A minute or two of complete silence, and Deidara blushing, passed before Itachi leaned in close enough to whisper into Deidara's ear, "Can I, help you with something?"

The blonde had stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat when he felt the Uchiha's hot breath on his ear. His deepened a shade as he stammered out, "Uh, are you…done with the bathroom, un?" "As a matter of fact," he continued to whisper, and in a seductive manner I might add, "I was just leaving." The darker haired man leaned back and made his way around the flustered artist. He had only taken four steps when he turned around and added, "Nice hair, by the way." Deidara's eyes widened and his blush deepened some more, if it was possible, before he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Itachi simply smirked and continued to walk back to his room.

"Why the good mood?" asked the giant fish man who was laying down on his bed as an usually smug Uchiha walked in. "Teasing sunshine does that to you," was the response he received. Kisame pondered this for a few moments before muttering, "This place makes everyone crazy." The Uchiha simply smiled to himself as he started to get dressed.


End file.
